


Senpai Sandwich

by RimeBlau789



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, I'm so sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Wtf senpais, poor hinata, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RimeBlau789/pseuds/RimeBlau789
Summary: Literally imported the story from my fanfic acc to create a sequel for this story





	Senpai Sandwich

"Ngh... Hya!...haa... Sto-... " Hinata moaned as the two continued to meddle the privacy of the little giant.

"Listen, Oikawa. You twist your fingers like this. This way, you'll be able to hit that button." Kuroo instructed the great king as he twisted his fingers to hit the unarmed prostrate.

"Hyaaa! Ma-! "

"Narohodo-ne~. " Oikawa said as he entered his two fingers inside the hot cavern and did the same thing..

"Uwaa! What a great sound!" Oikawa exclaimed and continued prodding the poor sunset hair's prostate.

"Nngghh...(hya!) Please... St-stop!" Hinata almost cried behind the moans as he tried to push the great king's hand outside of him. Leaning his head above the shoulder of the raven haired, puffs of hot air blasted at the neck of the raven...

Major turn on.

"Not only sounds but also-"

Hinata squeaked as he felt his buddy suddenly touched by the big hands of Kuro..

"- milk is seeping out!" Kuro happily announced as he started kissing, licking the pale white neck of the little giant.

"Nngghh! M-milk?!"

A couple of minutes of touching, licking, kissing and sucking. Hinata finally came. It's his third already but the two captains are yet to aim for more..

'This is... This is madness!' The small middleblocker is losing his mind. His mouth occupied by the rough lips of the raven captain and his hole being devoured by the warm tounge of the captain of aobajosai..

The need of air was increasing that the baby crow's small, pale tied hands reached the raven's hair and gave it a tug..

"Mmmff! Pwah! Hah...haa" Hinata tried to breath as he leaned back over the Raven's broad broad chest.

"Looks like the little chick has reach its limit." Kuroo announced as he ruffled the sunny hair and poked Oikawa for his attention..

"Is that so?" Oikawa slurped and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smirked.

"Should we go for the climax?" Kuroo playfully asked as he raised the thin legs of the little crow..

"Why not? Uwaa~ what a nice view!" Oikawa exclaimed as he pushed the knees of the little crow sidewards to spread the legs more for a greater view...

"I-iyaaa~! Haa.. S-s-stop..haa.. Ha .. Please..ngf!"  
Hinata pleaded with streaming eyes and a drooling mouth as he was cut off by Oikawa, kissing him..

"You're quite loose here already. So, why not~?" Kuroo smirked as he pulled out his wet fingers..

"N-nnoo...hii!" Hinata cried as he breathed heavily for air. Tears flowing like a river across his plum white cheeks. His vision hazy from too much pleasure these two captains made

"Why no?" Oikawa asked, smiling as he leveled his own shaft to Hinata's small entrance..

"Ngh~! D-d-datte..! I-I'm g-gonna lose.. Hyaa!" Eyes and mouth went wide as Hinata exclaimed for the feeling of a big big hot shaft is drilling inside him..

"Uwa. So you're entering first? But I'm already on my limit!" Kuroo complained while rubbing his shaft to somehow relieve the pain..

"Well, we're on the same state. How about let's try doing that cool attack of your team, Nee, Hinata-kun~?"

'Cool attack?' Hinata thought hard and can only think for one attack that could possibly related to this moment..

'Don't tell me...!'

"Eh? T-that a-attack where wewewe a-all go like 'whoosh' and then 'fwa-' "

"Sou sou! That attack.. Hahaha! Even you're in this state, you still talk weird, Hinata-chan."

"What attack?" Kuroo asked bewildered as he tried to remember all of Karasuno's attack..

Oikawa waited and stared at Kuroo's face , remembering that attack from Shinzen High..

"Ohh that attack!" Kuroo exclaimed, remembering that special attack which the crows often used during that one week practice camp in Tokyo.

The two captains grinned to each other while the poor little middle blocker quivered in fear.

"Jaa~ iku yooo~" with kuroo at the back of the middle blocker and oikawa stationing at the front, the two happily announced as they slowly ripped open the small hot cavern of the little crow..

"Nngghh! S-stop! I-i-i-it's impossibl-!" Hinata tried to push them but his muscles has gone soggy since after the last orgasm.

With one rough push, the drillers has finally reach their point, deep within the cavern..

"Iya~ It is possible." Oikawa snickered and gave the small middleblocker a bite by the neck..

"N-no w-way!" Hinata moaned both in pain and in pleasure as he felt himself so full and his hole aching...

"It's kinda a bit tight here but didn't really think we could actually fit inside." Kuroo said, slowly shifted himself for a greater position which made the small guy flinch and moan silently..

"But we did. Soooooo..." ←Oikawa

"Why don't we start?"←Kuroo

"Souda ne~ Hinata-chaan~ are you ready?" Oikawa cooed, licking and biting the right ear of the small crow..

"Saa..."  
Slowly, pulled out their shafts until the tip and looks at each other. With a playful smile they counted...

"Ichi-" ←Kuroo

"Stop!"

"Nii-" ←Oikawa

"Please..!"

"Hinata-chan, " Kuroo called out and bit his ear..

"E-eh?"←Hinata

"What comes next with Nii?"←Oikawa * bites his nipples*

"S-san?"←Hinata

"Sou.. Saa..-"

"Sto-stop!"←Hinata

"SE-NO!" Both Oikawa and Kuroo said and with one great push..

"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" Hinata cried as the two entered and hit right into his prostrate. The pain flowed throughout his whole body from the major ripping of the two but submerged when the big lion tweaked his left bud and the great king sucked his right.

"Haah... So tight!" ←Kuroo

"We're going to move now, Hinata-chan.." Oikawa whispered to his ear.  
Once again, they slowly pulled and then pushed and repeatedly did this routine..

Nothing can be heard inside the dark storage room of the Aobajosai's gymnasium but the slicking sounds of the in and out shafts and the moans and cries of the poor little middleblocker...

"Nee, Hinata-chan~ Feeling good already?"Oikawa asked while keeping up the pace of Nekoma's captain which is increasing..

'He's not really joking about his limit, isn't he?'

"Come on, Hinata. Don't hold it in! You gotta shout it out!" ←Kuroo

"Isn't shout a bit exaggerated?" ←Oikawa

"No it's not, Oikawa. Hearing his voice very loud is truly arousing, I tell you." ←Kuroo

"Actually, his loud voice is very irritating. Most especially whenever he asks for tosses from Tobio-chan.."← Oikawa..

"Well, I never said on court. Well... On bed?"←Kuroo

"Narohodo~ . So, how do we get to make him shout?" ←Oikawa

'F*ck! How can they talk normally at this moment? Shit! I can't take it any lon-' Hinata's thoughts were caught off when both captains struck his prostate.

"AAAGGGHHH!"

"Oh. There it is!" Oikawa exclaimed and continued to massacre the poor spot with Kuroo striking it the hardest.

"Go on Hinata. Let it all out." Kuroo huffed and continued to increase the speed and the intensity of his thrusts.

Finally, the whole room is now filled with loud cries of the small middleblocker as they continued to thrust deep within him, echoing through the gym.

"Stop! AH! Haa ha- AAGGHH!"

'I wonder... How many... Times ...' Hinata already had numerous of orgasms already and it seems he's losing consciousness.

"Ahh! Haa haa... Ah! Ah! Hii! S-stop! N-no more..."←Hinata

"What do you mean no more?"←Kuroo

"I'm gonna... L-lose my mind.. AGH!" Hinata cried as he came once again..

"Why are you gonna lose your mind?" ←Oikawa

"Shit! I'm coming..."← Kuroo

"Same here..nnggh!"←Oikawa.  
The two captains came once again, filling up the hole of overflowing of semen and pulled out allowing more semen to overflow like waterfalls as they huffed for breath...

"Why are you gonna lose your mind, Hinata-chan?"←Kuroo

"B-because ... " Hinata could feel himself succumb to sleep as he lay himself down to Oikawa's chest.

"Nee~ tell us.." Oikawa cooed and gave him a peck and Kuroo showering him some hickeys at the back.

"Ngh! Yours...t- two, haa... F-feels too good~" Hinata moaned as he let himself fall to darkness.

EXTREME TURN ON

"What the f*ck? And here I thought we could go home satisfied for filling you up and now you moan those words?" Kuroo half-heartedly complained while scratching his head..

"That's seriously a bad move, chibi-tan. You're just leading yourself to your death!" Oikawa sneered as he pinched the soft red cheeks of the middle blocker.

"E-eh? What do you mean?" Hinata weakly asked as he was awoken by the two and tried to analyze the situation through the hazy eyes..

"Well, this is the situation right now, chibi." and with that, the two showed their buddies boldly standing upright ready for another round.

"E-eehhh? W-why?" Hinata started to quiver in fear and fully awake as he saw the two little monsters rising up.

"Now, let's get ready to rumble!" ←kuroo

"And here comes the last round! Let's gooooo!" ←Oikawa..

"E-eh?? NOOOOOOOOOO" (poor hinata...i'm sorry everyone)

.........................................................................................................

"Hey, is this fine?" Kuroo asked as he lay down the extra futon from the cabinet..

"Daijoubu~ My parents will be away for a while and it's just for a night or two." Oikawa said as he dries his hair with a clean blue towel.

"A night or two? What?Are you expecting for another slumber party?" Kuroo asked with sarcasm and folded his arms.

"What? Come on~. It's the weekend for chrissakes." Oikawa argued as he flopped to the futon.

"Weekend my ass." Kuroo rolled his eyes and pulled the warm blankets out if its place.

"What a buzzkill. I'm sure chibi-tan would agree with me." Oikawa mumbled as he fumbles to his phone. Checking out the pictures he took with earlier..

That made the ravenette flinch and glare at the aobajosai's captain..

"*sigh* by the way. Where's shouyo?" Kuroo asks as he searched the room for the little giant.

Oikawa paused and and did the same then suddenly paused again..

"What?" Kuroo noticed his sudden actions and became anxious.

Suddenly, oikawa's sharp eyes went wide as f*ck and bolted straight up from his futon and quickly ran to the bathroom.

"Oy! What's wrong?" Kuroo asked, his heart thumping nervously. He followed Oikawa to the bathroom.

And there he saw, the little giant, his upper body lying at the arms of the maroonette and half of his body on the water.

His eyes closed, his lips looked pale. The water is shockingly gleaming red.

"W-wha..."

"Ngh...?"

"I forgot to get him out..." Oikawa muttered and looked at Kuroo and smiled like an idiot.

'what the.. '

" WHAT THE F*CK OIKAWA? WTF'S THIS RED?" Kuroo shouted angrily and smacked the other captain's head.

'I thought he was dead!'

"Ow! That hurts, kuroo! Don't hit me like how Iwa-chan hits me! And FYI. It's a foam bomb with the flavor of Rose Blood! It's so f*cking expensive and I prepared this just for me and chibi-tan! " He cried as he grabbed a nearby towel and slowly wrapped the little guy.

"Well you deserved to get hit! I thought Hinata just -" Kuroo halted as he was about to say a scary word.

"Nn noisy..." The little guy moaned as he popped out an arm from the tightly wrapped towel around his body and waved his hands wildly as if he wants to search an alarm clock..

The two shut their own mouths as they observed the tiny action of the other..

"K-kawaii.." Oikawa silently squeal and gave the small guy with a tiny kiss...

"Wa!" Kuroo hurriedly went down to give him a kiss too. A ring of jealousy roamed his head..

Both had blushing faces as they realized , silence has reigned their five minutes of staring at the fragile pearl.

Kuroo was first to break the silence as he cleared his throat to catch Oikawa's attention.

"Anyways, time to sleep. Let's get out of here."

"Hey! Why are you here? You got your own bed!" Kuroo annoyingly asked as he pulled the sheets to Hinata's necked and tucked the little guy in with him..

"What? It's my futon! I get to use it too!" Oikawa argued and made space beside Hinata.

"Well, you got your own room and your OWN bed! Why not use it as well?" Kuroo shot back and glared daggers to him..

"Well, since Hinata is my visitor. I need to take care of my visitors from evil beasts~" Oikawa sneered and gave him the finger.

"What the f-?!" Kuroo was suddenly cut off when the sleeping little chick cried..

"Wha- chib-" Oikawa stuttered and panicked.

"N-noisy~" hinata cried and seconds after, he fell asleep again.

Silence has reigned once again as the two stared at the sleepy little karasuno.

"Let's just sleep.." Kuroo once again broke the reign and tucked himself to sleep, facing Hinata and wrapped his arms to his waist.

"Yeah." Without arguing, Oikawa did the same and slightly pulled Hinata's face to his neck.

"Oyasuminasai~"←Oikawa..

"Oyasumi~" ←Kuroo

"Hmmm..."←Hinata...


End file.
